Hidden Leaves, Dancing Fairies
by Ikutachi
Summary: Three years ago we were in a familiar place, now were force to fend for ourselves in a place completely new, strangely unknown. When can we go back? Will we ever? I've wondered about the answers that no one seems to be able to give.
1. Three Weeks Disaster

**|||---Konohagakure---|||**  
_The Village Hidden in the Leaves_

-----------------------Prologue: Three Weeks Disaster-------------------

It had been three weeks since the day Konoha had been destroyed, the inhabitants killed. Three weeks since they were all revived from the dead, three weeks since the death of the supposed leader of the Akatsuki.

The shinobi and the citizens of the village helping each other in an effort to rebuild their destroyed home, though most of the more experienced and skilled shinobi were out on patrols to secure the border of their home in case of a sudden attack by one of their neighbors.

A few medical ninja stood on standby so that they could heal at a moments notice, just in case something happen to those who were working on the rebuilding effort.

As the day wore on, the sun dipped lower into the horizon and dark storm clouds began to cover the sky before completely blotting out the last few rays of sunlight. Wind began to whip wildly, the trees around them swaying dangerously.

Soon rain was pouring down on those who were still working, thanks to the effort they had put in during the weeks after the invasion, most of the village had been restored and in working condition. So they didn't worry to much about the rain and merely packed up and secured their tools and decided that it was enough for one day.

Little did they know that when they woke the next day, they'd be farther from anything and everything that they ever knew.


	2. Three Years Later

**Atomic Shark:  
**Thanks for the suggestion. Though I prefer writing short chapters because I can get my thoughts together better versus longer chapters. I plan on updating at least once or twice a week. I'm sorry if the chapters are too short for everybody's liking but its just the way I write and put together my thoughts on what should happen, etc. To me when I try to write long chapters it just doesn't seem to flow right or the way I want it to flow, so i'm sorry in advance.

**|||---Konohagakure---||| **  
_The Village Hidden in the Leaves_

-----------------Prologue: Three Years Later-------------------------------

It had been three years since that fateful day. Not one being in Konoha hadn't felt the same since, their livelihood stripped from underneath them without warning, without hesitation.

Their surroundings had been the same as usual, trees on every side of them, blocking the view of the village from outsiders, hiding them within the leaves.

When a few shinobi left for a short patrol mission, of which was not uncommon during that time, they had come across some of the strangest wildlife that had previously not been there.

The shinobi hurried back to the village, with a few samples of the wildlife, to report it to their Hokage, Tsunade. Knowing that if they didn't know what type of plant or creature it was then she would know.

After that there had been countless investigations done, just so that they may figure out where the hell they were. Shinobi were sent on patrol and reconnaissance missions one after another, gathering information on the wildlife, people and most importantly the layout of the land.

The leaders of Konoha decided it best to have the village become a guild while they were stuck in this world. Seeing that a wizard in this world was the equivalent of their own.

Thus the Shinobi village Konohagakure began its life in the land of Fiore.


	3. The Unknown

_**|||---Magnolia---|||**  
__Fairy Tail Headquarters_

_**AN -- So Sorry that this took sooo long... got distracted... by education... Also I decided I would make this long-ish (my definition of long... don't get how others can make such long, nice chapters), so it took me some time to put it together and have it flow nicely (or at least I think it does.) Anyway, I'll update quicker this time... though can't promise, my Teachers like to give projects and crap near the end of the year so that we can be "**prepared**" for finals and other such tests.**_

**_Also, If I go out of character please tell me. It'd be nice to know so I can fix it and then "_**_try_**_" to put them in character. Another thing I've been looking for this fic that I had read such a long time ago (well only like half-a-year ago), its a Naruto one that was pretty intresting. It was about Naruto making some time travel jutsu that made him go back and then live the life of the Yodaime Hokage, with a Minato stuck in his head the whole while as well. If that sounds familiar and you know the name of it (I forgot it.) please, please tell me! I would love to read it again. _**

**_Well anyways, I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail... If I did they'd probably be boring and utter crap. Sorry about the rather long note as well. Enjoy~Review~Constructive Critism._**

_-----------_**Chapter One: The Unknown**_-----------------_

Rumors rose and spread quickly of a new wizard guild, though many wizards shared thoughts of who they might be and how powerful they could be, none ever guessing correctly.

The only thing that people seemed to agree on about this unknown guild was it's name, "Konoha". That is why the Magic Council had agreed to bring the Master's of each Light Guild together, so that they may band together once again in order to erase all doubts of where this new guild's loyalties might lay.

Our story begins in the guild hall of one of the many powerful wizard's guild Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy." Fairy Tail's Master Makarov said, suddenly serious, speaking the name of the five who currently stood before him. "It's been three weeks since you five and the rest of the Light Team beat the Oracion Seis. That being said it seems that the Council has asked for the members of the Light Team to investigate a new guild." He said glancing at each of them, a worn and tired yet very serious look present on his features.

"Why does the Council want us to investigate, Master?" Erza Scarlet asked her face calm and controlled unlike that of the others in the room, who showed suprise and for some of them excitement.

"They want us to investigate because they don't know if this new guild is a dark guild or not. I've heard that this guild has powerful members. Its best not to be taken lightly." He replied jumping down from his place on the counter, his staff gently tapping the floor as he landed. "Of course the members from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale will be going as well." He added, before replacing his serious tone with a more jovial and carefree one. "Well, that's that. Be good and don't destroy too much!"

"Oh, and before I forget, you'll be meeting the others at the Blue Pegasus guild hall." Makarov said before climbing the steps that led to the second floor of the guild hall. "Pack up. Your going to be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." He added as an after thought before disappearing into one of the doors on the second floor.

_**|||---Konohagakure---|||**  
__The Village Hidden in the Leaves_

Meanwhile...

Nara Shikamaru walked casually down one of the busy streets that made up the village, quietly surveying those around him. Three years away from home had taken its toll, the once cheerful citizens of the village becoming sullen and silent. Rarely did anyone show any hints of being happy, other than the children of course. Shikamaru sighed, he understood, their had been those who had been away on missions when they had been whisked away. It was understandable that families be worried about the well-being of those who were missing, or rather those who wouldn't know what had happen to their home, their families.

"Shikamaru!" Someone called out, turning around Shikamaru could barely see a blob of pink before it disappeared into the crowd only to reappear at random intervals, always closer than before. "Shikamaru!" The pink-haired woman called out again, not knowing that the person she was hailing had already stopped to wait.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked when she stopped in front of him, a serious expression on her face. He waited patiently as she quickly caught her breath, slightly wondering what she needed from him.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office." Sakura replied her expression changing to a sweet, carefree smile. "She has a mission for you and a few others." With that said she turned on her heel and with a motion for Shikamaru to follow, lead the way back to the Hokage Tower.


End file.
